


Summer's Lease

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetry reading, Satisfied McCoy, Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet, Shakespearean Sonnets, Wistful Spock, william shakespeare - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 2 of 4 of "Shakespeare's 18th Sonnet"Admitting and accepting love can sacrifice the angst and turbulence of early courtship.  Sometimes, that is missed.Spock continues to read a Shakespearean sonnet to McCoy.





	Summer's Lease

**Author's Note:**

> Shakespeare's Sonnet 18 reflects the stages of McCoy and Spock's romance.  
> 

“’Summer’s lease hath all too short a date.’”

“Know what that means, Spock?”

“The prime of life does not last long?”

“That’s what I get out of it. ‘Make hay while the sun shines.’”

“You are taking up farming now?”

McCoy grinned. “I remember a time when something like that would get me all upset.”

“I remember those times, too, Leonard.”

“It doesn’t bother me so much, anymore. Not since I know you love me.” 

“Those times are indeed past,” Spock said wistfully. “The hay is long gone from the meadow.”

McCoy squinted up at Spock. “What?”

Sighing, “Nothing, Leonard.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sonnet 18—William Shakespeare  
> Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day?  
> Thou art more lovely and more temperate:  
> Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May,  
> And summer’s lease hath all too short a date:  
> Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,  
> And often is his gold complexion dimm’d;  
> And every fair from fair sometime declines,  
> By chance, or nature’s changing course, untrimm’d:  
> But thy eternal summer shall not fade,  
> Nor lose possession of that fair thou ow’st;  
> Nor shall Death brag thou wander’st in his shade,  
> When in eternal lines to time thou grow’st:  
> So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see,  
> So long lives this, and this gives life to thee.
> 
> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
